Christmas Without you
by jessie 33
Summary: This is a short story with Luke and Reid, my Christmas story. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Luke, and Reid Christmas Story.

Reid finally got his own place, he thought he would move out of Katie's place, since she has been dating Chris. He found the place near the hospital it was a small house, but he liked it. He went inside, and smiled as he looked around. He had to go out shopping to get some furniture, especially a TV, couch, and bedroom set. He knew he wouldn't be spending to much time at home with his job. He wouldn't be entertaining much either he finally realized Luke was never coming to him, he had to deal with it. He thought he better not run into Noah , and Luke much because he might kill Noah. He laughed thinking how awful a Doctor would say something so horrible , but he thought it. He went upstairs, he had 3 bedrooms, he was going to make one his office, and one his bedroom, and a guestroom for weekends he took Jacob. He was going to miss his little Bud but he still will go to his baseball games, and he is so happy he is going to play hockey this year. Reid was going to go out , and buy them both skates he was going to teach him how to skate. He was happy Chris was not a sports guy, he loved watching but he didn't really play sports. Reid had the day off so he decided to go to the mall to get some stuff. He would order a bed, and couch, he would buy a sleeping blanket to sleep on for the time being. He was use to that he wasn't fragile he would sleep at work if he had to. He didn't like to do that because the Nurses, and Bob come after him asking him if he is OK. He left the house, and went to the mall. He grabbed a sleeping bag, pillows, and some other essentials, he needed in the kitchen. He bought some lamps, and a new phone, and he saw a cool picture, of the Dallas Cowboy's he had to get for his office room. He went to the furniture shop, and picked out stuff he asked for it to be delivered, he actually bought a kitchen set too. He smiled he was really making his home a home for what himself. He was walking through the mall with his stuff when he saw a small tree it was like the Charlie Brown tree he saw in a Charlie Brown movie Jacob made him watch. He put his bags down, and smiled, "I could use a tree for Jacob". He went inside the lady gave him a look wondering why he wanted that little pathetic tree. He didn't care he got it, and some small ornaments, and picked up his bags, and was walking to the door. He was shocked when he saw Noah, and Luke walk into the mall laughing. He hoped they would walk by but Luke noticed him, he was shocked when they both walked over.

"Reid"

"Yeah that is me"

Luke smiled, "Wow do you need help"?

"No I can manage, thanks anyway"

Noah smiled, "Reid this is Christmas time chill out"

Luke whispered, "Noah go check out the video store see if they have the video Natalie wants"

"What are you going to do"?

"Talk to Reid for a minute, I will be right there"

"Whatever" Noah walked away, Reid smiled, "Oh he is a ball of joy"

"He is OK Reid I really want to be friends"

"Luke that isn't possible go be with your boyfriend"

"Reid for God sake stop"

"What Luke"? Reid dropped half the stuff, he bent down picking it up. Luke went to help, "No go to Noah, I can do this"

"You are so stubborn I swear Reid it is no wonder your alone"

"Yeah I'm alone Luke that was real nice of you to say"

"Crap I'm sorry" Luke grabbed the tree, "You bought a tree this is sad"

"Why it kind of reminds me of me, it is unique"

"Yeah you are that"

"Luke please don't do this it is to hard for me"

"Reid"

Reid took the tree, "I can't do this I'm sorry" He walked away leaving Luke staring. He looked back to see if Noah was looking he saw Reid go through the doors. He ran after him, and yelled, "Reid wait".

"For what"?

"I'm so sorry"

"Me too goodbye Luke". Reid walked away, Luke watched him, never feeling more sad, knowing it was Reid he wanted, but he couldn't hurt Noah, not after all they have been through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reid got home he was so upset but he hated it was getting to him. He put his stuff down, and walked over putting his beer in the fridge. He wished his TV was here he could use it right about now. He was glad he bought a book but he didn't think he could read right now. He put his sleeping bag down, as he pulled off his jeans putting them on the railing of the stairs. He laughed he could walk around naked if he wanted to, he was glad the previous owners left curtains. He went to the fridge grabbing a beer, and the bag of chips, and his book laying on the sleeping bag. He was eating the chips, reading the first page but he really wasn't in the mood. He put it down looking at the ceiling thinking about Luke, and how he looked. He whispered, "Reid stop he isn't yours he made his choice" . He grabbed his cell phone wanting to call Jacob but he knew Chris would think he was pathetic he just left them, and he is calling already. How sad was it he wished he was back at Katie's he couldn't stand being here alone. He thought it would be great but he was more lonely than ever. He was flipping through the photos seeing so many of Katie, and Jacob. He smiled as he saw Snickers the old bunny was sweet he had to admit he missed him. He flipped to the next picture seeing Luke, he thought he deleted all the photos. He obviously didn't. He touched the photo whispering, "I miss you Luke"

Reid shut his phone, looking at the tree. He smiled walking over picking it up walking over putting it by the window. He grabbed the ornaments, and started to put them on. He smiled, "Now that is cute". Reid turned the lights on, and sat looking at the tree, but suddenly tears came to his eyes. He thought it was so unfair, he was alone, and Noah was with the man he loved. He knew Luke loved him to but he was staying with Noah out a sense of obligation. He admired that but he also hated Luke for giving up on him, leaving him to pine alone, Reid realized he would probably be alone forever, he was tired of falling for someone only to get hurt. He never wanted to admit it but he loved 2 people in his life, and both men hurt him, and he vowed never to let anyone close again. It hurts to be alone, but it hurts to love, and than be let down when they walk away, and never look back. He should leave Oakdale, but he loved working at the hospital, and he wasn't going to run, he would eventually come to terms with Luke and Noah being together, but just not today. He got up turning the lights off, than walking over to the sleeping bag picking the chips up bringing them to the kitchen, and threw his beer out, he knew drinking would only make it worse. He walked over turning the light out, as he laid down on his sleeping bag, and went to sleep all alone, hoping tonight he wouldn't wake up after having another dream about Luke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reid woke up the next morning getting up going upstairs to shower. He came down grabbing 2 pop tarts, and wrapping them in a napkin he left the house. He got in his car, and drove to the hospital going inside. He walked to his office, and went inside dropping his bag down, sitting down with his coffee he picked up. He was looking at the charts, he had one surgery today. He almost dropped his coffee when he saw Luke walk into his office.

"Reid are you busy"?

"Yeah I'm about to go on rounds why are you here"?

"Last night I couldn't get you out of my mind. I felt bad, I hate that you feel you can't be friends with me"

"Luke I'm not in the mood for this, I don't want a friendship with you I'm sorry"

"Why"?

"God are you deaf, I don't want a friendship I see you, and you know what I wanted. You want Noah, and I'm dealing with it, I don't understand it"

"Noah is a good guy, you hate him because he hit you he was wrong"

"You think he should have hit you"

"What"?

"Just kidding but you were the one coming on to me Luke"

"I was not"

"You know you wanted me just as much as I wanted you. I saw your eyes, I saw you checking me out, don't admit it, but we both know'

"Of course I wanted you we kissed enough"

"Yeah we would have made love enough too if your Mom, the pizza guy, and Noah didn't ruin it"

"Yeah I know that would have complicated things" Reid smiled, "No if we made love you would have never left me Richie Rich"

"OMG your full of yourself"

"Oh no you have no idea what you lost out on, but you can dream about it"

"Oh Reid stop this"

Reid smiled, "Go have a nice life, I'm fine really I am"

"You are alone Reid, how is your place"?

"Great I love it there, I have my little Charlie brown tree up, and everything"

"That tree is pathetic"

"No it is cute, I have to go Luke, thanks for dropping by, it was nice seeing you." Reid went to walk by but Luke grabbed his arm.

"Luke what are you doing"?

"I can't leave Noah it would kill him, but I can't let you go either"

"What you want Noah, and you want to torture me"

Luke moved close, "I want you Reid"

Reid pulled away, "Luke are you leaving Noah"?

"No I can't"

"Than leave me alone". He walked out leaving Luke alone. Luke sat down putting his hands to his face. He didn't know what to do, he was so torn, he really cared for them both. He loved one but he knew he couldn't hurt Noah, they have been through so much. Luke got up walking over picking up Reid's sweater he held it close. He didn't know what came over him but he walked out with it, he wanted something of Reid's to hold on to.

Reid was talking to a Nurse he saw Luke get on the elevator. They both look at each other as the elevator closed. Reid turned, "I will be on my rounds". The two nurses look at each other when one whispered, "He is moody but so cute"

"He is gay Angela"

"I know" They smile as they went back to work


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 7 Reid was exhausted, he decided to go to Al's diner for dinner. He drove over parking going inside, sitting at a booth. Parker walked over, "Hey Reid what would you like tonight"?

"A burger, and a chocolate shake"

"What about fries"?

"Yeah that would be great" Parker smiled, and walked over to place the order. Reid grabbed one of his files, and was reading it. He heard people come into the restaurant laughing, he turned seeing Luke and Noah. Reid couldn't believe his luck, he almost got up but he decided to stay, and have his meal. Noah and Luke sat down when Luke noticed Reid. Noah turned, "Oh great lets go somewhere else"

"No it is fine"

"Are you going to stare at him all night"?

"No I just noticed him here he was here first"

"I know that is why we should leave"

"We all have to live in this town Noah let it go"

"Let it go you have the hots for the guy you make eyes at him every time you see him. Remember what happened last night, I won't tolerate that every night"

"It was a first for me I don't know what happened"

"That guy happened do you want me"?

"I'm with you Noah"

"Than stop looking at him than". Luke grabbed the menu, "what are you going to have Noah"?

"Chicken burger I guess"

"Maybe I will have a salad"

"Luke eat for God sake"

"I'm not really hungry"

"Whatever". Parker walked over, "Hey Luke, Noah"

"Hey Parker". They gave Parker their order, he walked away. Noah smiled, "Maybe when we go home we can shower, and go to bed early"

"I thought we were going to watch CSI"

"Well I thought me , and my guy can have a romantic night, not a lets hang , and watch boring TV night"

"Why is it whatever, I want to do is boring, but what you want is a great idea"?

"Now getting romantic with me isn't fun"?

"I didn't say that but I watch CSI every week you know it"

"Watch it than, I will go to bed early alone"

Luke whispered, "Fine you win"

Parker walked Reid's food over to him, Reid smiled as he walked away. Noah got up to go to the washroom but he glared at Reid as he walked by. Reid smiled as Noah went into the washroom, he picked up one of his fries, and was about to eat it. Luke walked over, "I'm surprised to see you here"

"Why I can't eat out"?

"You said you hate eating out you would rather have a TV dinner"

"I did say that, but tonight I treated myself"

"I'm sorry about this morning, I had no right coming to your office like that"

"Luke go before Noah comes out I have a splitting headache today, I don't want to fight with him"

"Reid I took your sweater this morning"

"You what"?

"I wanted something of yours"

"OMG this is to much for me, Luke what are you doing"?

"I don't know"

Noah walked out of the bathroom, and came storming over to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Noah stormed over, "Why are you over here, I go to the washroom, and your over here talking to him"

"It is my fault, I called him" Reid said

Noah laughed, "You can't take no for a answer he wants me not you"

"I can suggest a good Doctor for him to see he is crazy I know"

"I beat you up once do you want to be beat again"?

"You sucker punched me hit me again, and I will defend myself that is a promise"

"Stay away from Luke do you hear me"

"Yeah"

Luke grabbed Noah's arm, "Lets go back to the table" Noah walked away Luke followed he didn't want to provoke Noah anymore than he already was. Reid called Parker over, "Can I have my bill"?

"Sure but you didn't finish"

"I lost my appetite"

"I'm sorry"

"It is fine" Parker came over with his bill he paid, and tipped him, and walked out. Luke felt bad knowing it was his fault he should have stayed away from Reid. It was killing him, he couldn't eat but he had to force it down he didn't want Noah freaking out again. They finished, they paid, and left to go home.

Reid was driving home he knew Jacob would be still up. He didn't realize but he drove to Katie's house. He knocked Chris answered carrying Jacob.

"Reid"

"Oh I was driving by I thought maybe I could tuck Jacob in , and read him a story"

"That is my job right Buddy we were going up now"

Reid smiled, "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought" Chris could see Reid was upset, he whispered, "Well take him up, I'm sure he loves when you read him a Bedtime story'. Reid put his hands out Jacob hugged him.

"Thank you Chris"

"Go up Katie is upstairs, tell her I will make some coffee"

"Sure" Reid walked upstairs, Katie was shocked seeing him. She smiled, "I didn't know you were coming over"?

"I miss Jacob, I needed to see him"

"You OK Reid you look pale"

"I'm fine, I will read a story than leave"

"I made some apple pie come down, I will get you some"

"OK thanks" She kissed Jacob, "I story than bedtime"

"OK Mom" Katie shut the door, Reid sat Jacob down. He walked over, grabbing Jacob's favourite book. He sat down Jacob cuddled beside him, "Uncle Reid, I miss you so much"

"Miss you too Bud"

"Why are you sad"?

"I'm a little lonely but I'm fine"

"You can move back here, Mommy would say OK"

"Oh no I have my own place, but your visiting Friday right"

"Yeah"

"I have a Christmas tree you will love it"

"Are you going to spend Christmas with me, and Mommy and Chris this year Uncle Reid"?

"No Mommy is going to Chris's family, I'm not welcome there"

"Yeah you are"?

"No, I have other plans don't worry about me"

"I want you to come Uncle Reid"

"That means the world to me Jacob, I don't know what I would do without you, and Mommy"

"Uncle Reid are you going to teach me how to skate"?

"You bet Friday, maybe we can go tobogganing"

"Yeah"

"I will ask Mommy"

Jacob smiled as Reid opened the book , and was reading. It only took 10 minutes, Jacob was out. Reid sat looking at the book, he finally got up picking up Jacob's teddy, and whispered, "Hey Bud remember me, I fixed you right up" . He hugged the bear, and never felt more alone. He smiled as he put it in Jacob's arms, and gave him a kiss. He put the book back, he walked downstairs. Katie and Chris were sitting on the couch. Reid walked over grabbing his coat, "I will get out of your hair"

"Wait have some coffee, and pie"

"No, I'm tired, but thank you"

Chris got up, "Stay Katie wants you to"

Reid hugged Katie, "Thanks for understanding I needed to see Jacob, I really owe you both a lot"

"Reid are you OK"?

"Yeah, see you both later". Reid left Katie, and Chris look at each other knowing something was wrong, Reid was really down, and it upset them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The rest of the week went by, Reid was so alone, but all he could think about was his plans with Jacob. They were going to go tobogganing, and skating. Katie said he could keep Jacob Friday and Saturday. He got the beds delivered this week, he bought Jacob a Star Wars comforter for his own bed in the guestroom. He bought his skates, and enough snacks for a week. Reid bought a few of Jacob's favourite movies. He was leaving work Friday about to go pick up Jacob. He wanted to pick him up, than go home, and change than go tobogganing with him. He drove over to Katie's , and was surprised when Chris answered the door with Jacob.

"Hey Reid he is already Katie isn't home yet but she said call her tonight to let him say goodnight to her"

"I always do"

Jacob was putting his coat on, he was so excited. Chris smiled, 'You are all he has talked about for 2 days Reid Oliver"

Reid smiled, "Really"

"Yeah you know what your more than welcome to come Christmas Day to my Parents home. They would love to have you, and Jacob, and Katie would love it to"

"No I couldn't impose but thank you Chris"

"Come on no one should be alone on Christmas"

"I have plans, I'm not going to be alone"

Chris smiled, "OK I tried, but if your going to be alone that is crazy, think about it"

"I will thanks". Reid grabbed Jacob's stuff, Jacob hugged Chris, Reid smiled, "Thanks goodbye"

"Have a great time"

"We will"

Chris watched as they drove off, he shut the door, and walked over watching TV.

Reid smiled, "Well are you ready for tobogganing"?

"Yeah Mommy said small hills OK"

"Sure Bud"

They drove up to his place, they went inside. He smiled as Jacob ran over to his tree. "This is so cute it is the Charlie Brown tree"

"I know I bought it especially for you"

"Wow you have a present under the tree already". Jacob lifted it up, "Wow it is for me"

"Open it Bud a early Christmas present"

Jacob opened it, "Skates oh thank you Uncle Reid". He smiled as Reid touched his head, "We will practice tomorrow, I'm going up to change, do you want to see your room"?

"My Room"?

"Well the guest room, but it is yours, you will be my #1 guest". Jacob grabbed his bag, and went upstairs. He smiled, "Star Wars Uncle Reid this is so cool"

"Yeah I know you love Star Wars"

Jacob hugged him, Reid said he could unpack, he would go change. He went to his room, and changed into his jeans, and a sweatshirt. He walked over Jacob put his teddy bear on the bed. Reid walked over, "Hey you brought Teddy"

"Chris says I'm to old for stuffed animals, but I'm not"

"Your not to old your 6, beside he is my friend too"

"You saved him Mommy said, I kinda remember but not really" Reid smiled, "That is fine"

Reid whispered, "Lets go have some fun". Jacob grabbed his hat, and gloves, and scarf, and went downstairs. Reid went through the garage getting the sleds, and put them in the trunk. He got in the car, and made sure Jacob put his belt on. They drove over to the cool park with the cool hills. They got out walking over, Reid was glad it snowed overnight. It was cold but not really cold. He had to help Jacob up the hill, it wasn't that big. Jacob, and Reid got on the sleds, and went down together. Jacob never laughed so hard neighter has Reid. They didn't notice Luke walking over with Natalie and Ethan. He came with just them Noah was away for the weekend, Luke was babysitting Ethan and Natalie. Reid stood up when Luke walked over, "Hey Reid that was pretty cool"

"Oh God Luke are you staking me"?

"Is that nice, I brought my Sister Natalie, and Ethan, you remember them"?

Reid smiled, "Hey you two of course I remember them"

Natalie smiled, "You are the cute Doctor"

Reid laughed, "Thank you Natalie"

Jacob grabbed Reid's arm, "Can we go again"?

"Sure lets go"

"Nice seeing you Luke, I have to take him up again"

"Would you mind if we hang out with you both"?

"Hangout Luke"?

"Yeah would you mind"? Reid looked at Natalie, and Ethan they were cute kids he smiled, 'Sure why not" They all went up the hill laughing this time he was helping Natalie, and Jacob, and pulling the sled. Luke was watching Reid he was amazing with kids, Noah couldn't stand hanging out with Ethan and Natalie, he would go out for the night if he had to babysit. Reid was amazing, and he blew it, and he wanted to kick himself for it, but he knew it was his own fault, and he had to live with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They got to the top of the hill, Jacob got on his sled, and Reid got behind him. Luke smiled as Ethan, and Natalie got on one sled. Natalie yelled, 'Lets race Reid, we will beat you"

"Be safe, but lets go" They went to push off but Reid was shocked when Luke jumped on behind him, and held on as they went down. Luke was yelling so was Jacob, Reid was laughing but he was trying to make sure he didn't hit Natalie and Ethan. They got to the bottom they hit a bump, and they went flying another 15 to 20 feet. Luke was laughing as they all came to a stop. He whispered, "Now that was fun"

"What were you thinking"? Reid said but couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh I was scared to go down alone"

"So you held on to me"?

Jacob ran over to Natalie and Ethan, "That was fun".

Reid smiled, "Luke what are you doing, I can't do this" Luke moved close kissing Reid, making Natalie and Ethan giggle. Reid kissed him back but he pulled away, "Oh God what are we doing"?

Jacob laughed, 'You kissed, like this" He pretended to kiss his hand. Reid lifted Jacob up, "You didn't see that"

"Yeah I did"

"Luke your killing me here"

"Reid can we have today please, I need this".

Reid turned, "Today"

"Noah isn't here we are please give me today"

"You want to use me than go back to him"?

"I'm confused"

"Me too" Reid grabbed the sled, and was walking up the hill. Ethan looked at Luke, "Do you love him Luke"?

"What"?

Natalie whispered, "Do you love Reid or Noah"?

"I love them both, but yes I love Reid more than anything"

Natalie hugged Luke, "Be with Reid than he makes you laugh, I never see you laugh like I saw today"

Luke looked up the hill he yelled , "Reid wait up"

Reid turned, "I'm here for Jacob, but come on up, if you want to have another ride". Luke smiled, "Come on guys". Luke grabbed their sled, and ran up the hill. Natalie ran to Reid, "Can Jacob go down with us"?

"Oh I don't think so"

Jacob pouted, "I want to go down with Natalie, and Ethan please"

"Ethan you will hold on to him tight right"?

"Of course"

Reid smiled, "OK listen to them". He sat him in the middle, Ethan held on to him as Natalie was in the front. Reid got on his sled, he turned, "Get on Richie Rich"

Luke jumped on holding on to Reid, as they all went down. Reid looked over, Jacob was having so much fun. Reid yelled, "Oh man we got the same bump again", Luke and Reid hit it flying in the air, they came down landing on their sides. They both were laughing Reid turned, "You have to get off me Snyder". Luke was looking at him, "Do I have to"?

Reid laughed as he got up pulling Luke up. They were laughing, as they went up, and down the hill many more times. It was getting late, and it was really cold all of sudden.

"I guess I better get Jacob home"

"To Katie's"?

"No my new place I have him for a couple of days"

"I have them how about we have a sleepover at your place"

"Oh no I'm not going to have Noah come, and scare Jacob"

"Noah is away, and he won't even call me he never does"

"What"?

"Nothing"

"Are you OK Luke"?

"Yeah I am right now, but what do you say"?

Reid knew it was going to hurt him more when the time comes for Luke to return to Noah, but he couldn't resist having time with Luke so he said OK, making Luke hug him. They drove in separate cars to Reid's place, and went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Natalie ran over to the tree after she took her boots off.

"Oh this is so cute "

Ethan walked over, "This is a Charlie Brown tree, I saw them at the mall. I asked Mommy to get one she said only a loser would waste their money on a tree like this"

Reid smiled, "I'm a loser nice"

Luke whispered, "Ethan didn't mean that"

"I know it was stupid but I bought it for Jacob. He loved the Charlie Brown movie, and the tree was so pathetic, but cute. I really don't care what other people think of me"

Ethan ran over, "I think it is cute, can I have a hot chocolate my feet are cold"

"Luke get him out of his wet clothes. Natalie can change too take my room upstairs the second door on the right"

"We can sleep down here on the couch"

"Take my room, I wouldn't allow them to sleep on a couch"

Jacob ran upstairs to change making Ethan, and Natalie run up after him.

Luke grabbed his bag with their clothes, and ran up after them. Reid went up, and walked to Jacob's room.

"Bud do you need help"?

"No Uncle Reid I can change by myself, but can I put my pajamas on"?

"Sure I will make some hot chocolate with marshmallows you would like that"

"Can we have pizza for dinner"?

"Sure I will order some soon get out of those wet clothes"

"OK" Reid walked out shutting the door, and went downstairs putting the kettle on. He jumped when Luke touched his back.

"God you scared me"

"Why "?

"You did how are the kids"?

"They are changing Natalie loves your huge bathroom"

"Maybe you guys shouldn't spend the night your Mother might not like it"

"She is out of town with my Dad she doesn't have a say in it"

"Really she normally does"

Luke jumped up sitting on the counter, and whispered, 'Your place is pretty nice"

"It is not great, but thanks"

"You are great with kids Ethan thinks your way cool"

"I really like them they are cute, but they love to talk"

Luke smiled, "You don't like to talk much do you Reid"?

"No I don't mind sometimes, but I hate when people bug me. That is 90 per cent of the time so it sucks"

"You are a grump Doc"

"Yeah that is a fair assessment, and you are a pain Mr. Snyder"

"Mr Snyder that is my Dad"

"You are cute, but you drive me crazy why are you here"?

"I want to be here"

"Why"?

"I want to be Reid , I know your angry, but I miss our talks"

"You can't have your cake, and eat it too. You chose Noah, and that is your loss , because you would have been so happy with me"

"I think your right"

Reid was pulling mugs down but stopped, and looked at Luke.

"Are you OK Luke is something wrong between you, and Noah"?

"Yeah you , he feels it every time we are together. You are all I think about, but I don't know what to do"?

"God Luke do what makes you happy, I can't make your decisions for you. I love you Luke but if your happy with Noah I'm fine with that. I think you have to really think about your future, and make up your mind before you lose everyone you love"

"What"?

"I will not wait forever, and I'm sure Noah will move on if you act all confused, and sad. You better make your choice, and make the right one for you not for Noah, and me"

"I think I know what my choice is". Reid was looking at him when Jacob, and Ethan ran in asking for their hot chocolate. Luke got down lifting Jacob up.

"The hot chocolate is almost ready who wants to watch cartoons"? Luke was walking out of the kitchen when Reid yelled, "Wait Luke"

"We will talk later not in front of the kids". He walked away, making Reid turn to the counter really frustrated, he wanted to hear his answer, and he hated being kept in the dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reid carried the tray in with the hot chocolate. He put it on the coffee table, and Luke asked him where the coasters where?

"Coasters don't have any"?

"Well I guess I have a idea what to get you for Christmas"

"That would be as exciting as a pair of underwear"

"Well if you need them too I will put that on my list of things to get"

Reid smiled, "Maybe I go commando"

"Really" Luke smiled looking him up, and down , Ethan yelled, "Commando like a army guy cool"

"Yeah like a Army Guy Ethan". Reid handed the hot chocolate out, and walked over putting the TV on, and found the Christmas movie he bought Jacob.

"Charlie Brown's Christmas Reid"

"I love this movie Luke don't make any wise cracks"

"No it is fine but you seem to have a thing for Charlie"

"I understand him " Reid sat in a chair looking at the TV, and Luke suddenly felt bad for teasing him. The kids were watching the movie drinking their hot chocolates, and eating some marshmallows, and dropping some in their mugs.

Luke got up, "Can we talk in the kitchen"?

" You don't want to watch the movie"?

"I have seen it, please follow me". Luke walked into the kitchen after telling the kids to be good. Reid got up, and asked them if they needed anything else?

"No this is good". Reid went into the kitchen, and Luke was standing by the counter.

"Reid I'm sorry if I was rude out there"?

"You were fine it is me, I'm a little tired". Reid walked over looking at the flyer's to see the specials for pizza when Luke walked up behind him wrapping his arms around him, and leaned his head on his back.

"Luke the kids might walk in"

"So I'm not doing anything wrong"

"No your not but your confusing me right this moment. You made some comment about making a choice, I don't know what you mean "?

"I'm not happy with Noah"

"Your not you said"

"I said a lot of things because you drove me crazy. You were rude to me, and you made me feel like a child"

"Even when we kissed"

"Well that was hot, but the next minute your yelling at me"

"I wonder why I'm not a child, and I don't think you are either. Life is way to short , I know I see people die everyday. I'm tired of being alone, and wishing things could be different. My New Years resolution this year is to go out , and find someone to be with, and if it lasts that would be amazing if not, I tried"

"You want to find someone else"?

"You fool I want that someone to be you, but I'm not going to beg. I don't want you to leave Noah if you love him, and think it will work. I don't know what you want Luke, and sometimes I don't think you do either. You can't keep coming to me to talk because that is selfish on your part. I care for you , and I want so much more than a friendship, but I need to know what you want. I will not be the other man either that is not me. It is either Noah or me, and you have to look deep inside yourself to figure out who you really want"

"I want you"

Reid smiled, "What"?

"I want you, I am going to tell Noah it is over, I don't think he will be to surprised because we have not been really happy for a long time"

"Since you met me I ruined it for you"

"Way before that, you made me realize I needed more out of my life. I stayed with Noah because I felt I couldn't survive without someone in my life, but I was right, I can't survive without you in my life. I think of you ever single moment of the day. I wake up having wild dreams of you, and let me tell you , I needed a cold shower after them. I love you Reid Oliver, and I finally have the guts to admit it to you, and myself, I have wanted you ever since the first time I met you"

Reid walked over, and touched his cheek with his thumb as he pulled Luke into a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

This is a Luke, and Reid story so if your a Luke and Noah fan, you may not like my story, because I am writing a happy ending for Luke and Reid.

Chapter 10

Luke and Reid kiss, and were overwhelmed with the moment, Luke moved close as Reid, wrapped his arms around him. They both turn when Natalie walked into the kitchen.

Reid moved away, and Luke walked over to Natalie.

"Nat why are you not watching the movie"?

"I want some more pop, but were you two kissing"?

Reid smiled, "Yes we are busted, we were kissing Sweetie"

"Oh I knew you liked him Luke"

Luke walked over getting her some more soda, and touched her shoulder.

"Go back, and watch the movie, and don't tell your brother about the kiss"

"Why it was sweet"

"Natalie we will talk later"

Natalie walked out but she was smiling at Reid, he waved as she left the kitchen.

"Oh Reid she is going to tell everyone"

"I know did you see that look she gave us"

"I'm not embarrassed Reid, I wanted to kiss you, and I'm glad you wanted it too"

Reid smiled, "The kiss was nice, but I want to make sure your really serious about leaving Noah"

"Yes I'm serious, I have not been happy, and Noah isn't happy either. I loved the guy, and I will always care what happens to him, but it is over, and I think even before you came into my life it was over, I just didn't want to admit it to myself"

Reid smiled as he walked over, but they looked in the doorway, and saw Jacob, Natalie, and Ethan looking in, and Reid walked over to them.

"Hey I'm going to order pizza, so you three go watch your film"

They ran into the living room, and Luke walked over whispering.

"I will go be with them order the pizza, this is going to be a long night"

"What do you mean"?

"Take a guess I love the kids but I so need some alone time with my Guy"

Reid walked over, "Remember I have a pull out couch, we can bunk together"

Luke smiled as Reid turned to go order the pizzas, as Luke went to be with the kids.

Luke sat down, Ethan was staring, and Luke whispered.

"Your sister told you about the kiss didn't she"?

"Yes she told me"

"I know your confused but I want to tell you something that is real important"

Natalie, and Jacob moved close as Luke said.

"I know you guys know I'm with Noah, but we are going to separate, and I'm going to be Reid's friend"

Natalie giggled, and whispered, "Boyfriend Luke"

"Yes boyfriend but I need to tell Noah, and Mom so you both keep this our secret"

"Can I tell my Mommy"? Jacob said as Reid walked in, and asked what they were talking about?

Luke turned, "Oh nothing"

Natalie got up running to Reid, and said.

"You love my brother you are his boyfriend now"

"Boyfriend". Reid looked at Luke who smiled, and Reid walked over , and sat beside him, and said.

"Boyfriend how sweet" Reid smiled as Luke leaned close, and whispered, "Your not angry are you"?

"All I wanted for Christmas is for you to come to your senses, and my wish came true"

Luke moved close kissing Reid while Ethan, Natalie, and Jacob giggled.


End file.
